A Lame Pasta
''One day i gott o ROBLOX and opened a gaime but there s no one inside and suddenly i saw blood and a dark figure is moving at a high speed and i felt frightedn and ran away like an electornic rabit but the figure ran so fast that it caught me and then a spooky creepy nightmare face pooped onto my screen which scared my shi-'' Wh- What the heck I just have read? That was not creepy one, but a CRAPPY one. Immediately I commented '1/10 lame'. This was about one week ago, when I decided to read some pastas on Roblox Creepypasta Wiki as my bed-time stories. I felt tired after reading that horrible one and took a glance at the clock. 10 p.m. o'clock. Well, it's time to sleep, I thought. I put my phone away and went to my bed. But I failed to fall asleep. I stayed on bed for about 20 minutes and found myself still... energetic. My parents were still not home. Good chance to play some ROBLOX games! Without a hesitation, I sneaked to the computer and booted up. I joined a brickbattle game called Chaos Canyon, which is my favourite. There were not many people in the game because it's not a popular one. Soon I found myself became the 'king' of the game - I was at the top of the leaderboard while others were not really good at this game. I've got 60+ KOs while the runner-up only had 10+ KOs. Anyway, other players started quitting after a while. I became a bit bored. A robloxian with a weird name called 'PastaLoover123' joined. I blew him up not long after he spawned. When he respawned, he didn't move or attack. Instead, I received a private message or a whisper from him: 'Remove your comment on RCW!!' Oh... He was the author of that lame pasta! How did he find me? I got the answer to that stupid question in a flash. By searching username, of course! I used the same username both for RCW and Roblox. Well, that 'PastaLoover123' must be a 13-year-old who couldn't take any bad comment. I just ignored him and kept killing him. Soon he quitted with a message left: 'IT's NOt DONE yeT' I laughed out loud. 'U MAD BRO?' I sent a message as a reply though he couldn't see it. Then, I realized there was nobody around. I was alone in the game. So I quitted as well. I saw a friend request as soon as I returned to the Roblox site. It was from PastaLoover123. He's still looking for the revenge, I thought. I denied his request and went to look for fun. As I was browsing games, I noticed that someone sent me a message. From PastaLoover123. What?! I remember denying his request! He managed to 'be' my friend by using certain method! He said, 'DELETe de ComMENT BEfore it's TOOO LATE' Well, it's time to reply. I said, 'Yeah, I know you. You're a 13-year-old boy who thinks himself very great at writing pastas but actually has a childish heart. You know some hacking skills, that's good, but you never use them in the right way. I won't delete my comment. I want to give you a lesson that you write garbage and you shall change youself. Good Day or Night.' Then I was ready to sleep again. Before I shut down, I saw him yelling 'You'R IN sulti n ME' 'U will PAY FOr THIISS' It was around midnight when I suddenly woke up. What's that noise? I slowly lifted my head, which was as heavy as iron. My room was lighten by something. It was my computer. The screen was bright despite the fact I clearly remember shutting it down. I opened my eyes with great difficulty. When I could finally see things, I found my computer was - loading a Roblox game itself. I hurried to the computer. It's joining a game with a weird name called 'RUBbISH'. As you can guess, it was created by PastaLoover123. My robloxian avatar entered the game before I could tell what was the thumbnail picture. I was in a dark place, alone. There was no one else in the game. What the-? I began to feel a bit frightened now. I, in the reality, was ALSO in the darkness, staring the virtual myself in another darkness. I began to explore. The first thing I did was to look around. And the first thing I could tell in the darkness was, blood. Lots of dark, disgusting realistic blood on the ground. What is this, a joke? This is a very stupid cliche. It can't scare me! I thought that guy - who is a pasta lover - was trying to scare me. Wait a minute. This looks familiar. Blood? In a lonely strange place? Isn't that the lame pasta I read? An odd feeling of fear suddenly started attacking me from belly to my head. My hand started shaking. IF this is true, then the next thing should be... A fast-moving black figure - yes, I was correct - was coming from somewhere really far away. 'IT' was running towards me. So I began to run without thinking, as fast as I could. Meanwhile, I tried the close button, but (of course) it didn't work. I was like a mouse caught in a trap. I could see the figure getting nearer and nearer. All I could do was to get something to block the screen from my sight. I grabbed a pillow before realizing the volume was still 100%. I rushed to the computer again as fast as I could but- -'WHAAAAAAMMMM!!!!!' ''And '1/10 for this piece of lame cliches.' Mike commented before joining Crossroads. '' '''Ugh, it looks like the author of that piece of trash is getting furious!' Mike said to himself when he saw an angry in-game message from a player called 'JamesSun007'. '' Category:Weird